lostideasfandomcom_de-20200215-history
F.A.T.E. VI - "Rise of the Tainted"
thumb|400px|F.A.T.E. 2012 Wann: 06. - 10. Juni 2012 Wo: Lost-Ideas Gelände in Mahlwinkel Story Endlich ein leichter Windhauch, der nicht nach verbranntem Gummie oder Leichen riecht, hier vom Dach über Angel Falls aus, sieht diese verottete Gegend echt friedlich aus. Nachdem die Roten hier über die Stadt hergefallen sind wie die Termiten, wäre es ja beinah aus gewesen mit Angel Falls. Gottseidank haben die „Befreier“ echt nicht damit gerechnet das die ganzen abgefrackten Nutten , Spielsüchtigen und Säufer hier wirklich zu ihren Waffen greifen würden, um ne regelrechte Revolution anzuzetteln. Sei es wie es sei, mir ist Politik echt schnurz. '' ''Nach zwei Wochen, handfestem Bürgerkrieg und nem ziehmlichen Blutvergiessen war die Stadt dann wieder frei... oder zumindest was von ihr übrig ist. Jetzt sind die meisten von uns wieder am aufbauen, sich um die Reste balgen oder Wunden lecken. Tja und kaum hat sich der ganze Rauch gelegt hat, nutzen diese verdammten Mutanten die angeschlagene Lage von uns Stadtbewohnern aus. Von überall her strömen sie aus der Gegend zu uns, kriechen da unten aus ihren Löchern und lauern darauf alles zu übernehmen. Wir hätten sie mit Knüppeln und Fackeln verjagen sollen als sie nur eine Handvoll waren.. aber jetzt? Jetzt sind es einfach zu viele und es werden fast täglich mehr. Sie scheinen die Stadt zum umringen, als würden sie versuchen Angel Falls mit ihrem Gestank zu ersticken - aber nicht mit uns... Genre F.A.T.E VI - "Rise of the Tainted" spielt in einem postapokalyptischen Genre ähnlich Filmen wie Mad Max, Postman und Waterworld, sowie Computerspielen wie zum Beispiel Fallout, Stalker oder The Fall. Bei F.A.T.E Cons steht der absolut endzeitliche Mangel sowie der oft martialische Überlebenskampf mit archaisch anmutenden Waffen und grob zusammengeflickten Schiesseisen im Vordergrund. Hier dreht sich das Spiel vor allem um Geld und Handelswaren, um so das nackte Überleben mit allen Tricks und Möglichkeiten, in dieser verrottenden Welt, zu sichern. Auf diesen Cons werden zum Setting passende Larp-Waffen und optisch angepasste, sowie leistungsmodifizierte Nerfguns und Edison-Guns als Waffenrequisiten benutzt. Das bedeutet ein freies Darstellungsspiel mit rahmengebenden Grundsätzen. Unsere Reglements sind dazu da, eine Vorstellung von dem im Spiel Möglichen zu geben. Sie sollen als Richtlinien der Darstellung verwendet werden, nicht als Einschränkung. Sie sollen helfen eine allgemeingültige Spielrealität zu erschaffen in der alle Teilnehmer natürlich trotzdem realistisch und situationsbedingt darstellen können und auch sollen. Unser „Guided Dkwd(d)k System” arbeitet vollkommen ohne Punkte. Es gibt keine Rüstpunkte, Keine Lebenspunkte, keine Fähigkeiten oder Attribute. Vielmehr gibt es den Teilnehmern ein System an die Hand, welches ihnen eine Richtung gibt und gewisse Grenzmarken setzt was in welcher Form erlaubt ist, sowie die entsprechenden Darstellungsbestimmungen. Das derzeit aktuelle Regelwerk findet ihr hier zum download http://content.lost-ideas.com/fate/F...-Regelwerk.pdf Es geht nicht darum es wortwörtlich wiedergeben zu können, sondern vielmehr es gelesen und verstanden zu haben. Weitere Informationen zu „F.A.T.E“ bekommt ihr unter: http://www.Lost-Ideas.com und in unserem Forum http://www.lost-ideas.com/forum Mit dem Kauf eines Veranstaltungs-Tickets über den Mindforge Shop http://www.mind-forge.de (Bereich Shop oben rechts) habt ihr euch einen Teilnahmeplatz gesichert. Die eigentliche Con-Anmeldung (mit Charakterdaten usw.) erfolgt dann elektronisch wie dort beschrieben. Fakten zum Con und Zusätzliche Daten, was man bei FATE IV alles geboten bekommt * erspielbare Snacks sowie Unterbringung in den Hausruinen der Stadt (Vorsicht saubig) * Zwei durchgehend bespielte Endzeit-Stadtbereiche jeweils für SCs und NSCs (auch Springer NSCs haben also ihre eigene kleine IT-Stadt) * IT Basislager verschiedener Hintergrundgruppen in entsprechendem Ambiente * Ein voll integriertes sowie funktionstüchtiges Tauschwaren und Bargeld * Handels/Wirtschaftssystem * Rund um die Uhr Dauerintime durch fortwährende Spielaufgaben, Gegnerpräsenz und Aufträge * Eine Location mit mehr als 20 Gebäuden auf über 600.000 Quadratmetern. Eine gesamte Kasernenstadt im endzeitlichen Plattenbaustil * Stadtspiel mit IT Geschäften, Kiosk, Endzeit-Bar, Hotel, Miliz/Sherriffsoffice, Poststation, Stripclub, HART/Med-Corp Medicstation, Radio-Sendezentrale, Endzeitkino, Cagefight-Arena uvm. * Real empfangbarer IT Endzeit Radiosender * funktionstüchtiges IT Post und Paket-System * Endzeit-Netzwerk als IT-Informationsplattform * Eine Menge verschiedenster Handelsware die ausschliesslich mit den IT-Währungen bezahlt wird welche man aber nach der Con OT behalten darf * gezielt eingesetzte Special- sowie Spasseffects, Eastereggs und Epicszenen * eine durchgeknallte Community mit verrückten Ideen, ihr das ganze Wochenende um euch haben dürft/müsst * Eine Menge GSCs (Geleitete Spielercharaktere) welche die Stadtbereiche realistisch beleben * Springer NSC „Gegner“ mit richtigen Charakteren und einer realistischen Spielweise (also nicht ausschliesslich Instand-Amok-reinlauf-Sterbechars) * jede Menge Spannung, Action, Spass und schwarzer Humor Nochmal zusammengefasst alle wichtigen Links zur Veranstaltung http://www.Lost-Ideas.com unsere Hauptseite http://www.lost-ideas.com/forum/index.php unser Forum http://www.mind-forge.de die Mindforge Homepage mit Webshop für die Tickets (oben rechts) http://www.lost-ideas.com/forum/showthread.php?tid=3165 Infos zur Kooperation zwischen Lost Ideas und Mindforge Grüsse euer Lost Ideas TeamKategorie:A Kategorie:F.A.T.E.